Gemini
by pococo
Summary: AU, Crossover with Uta no Prince-sama. He trusted her, his most precious person. She made him who he was today, not that he knew that. His name was Shinomiya Natsuki, formally Harry Potter, and he just got accepted into Saotome Academy of Music.


Title: Gemini

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure

Pairings: Natsuki (Harry)/Syo, Otoya/Tokiya, Masato/Haruka, Ren/Tomo, and other HP pairings.

Summary: He trusted her, his most precious person. She made him who he was today, not that he knew that. His name was Shinomiya Natsuki, formally Harry Potter, and he just got accepted into Saotome Academy of Music. He was having a good time there when suddenly his families past catches up to him and is forced to watch his brother, the supposed Boy-Who-Lived, try to defeat a the Dark Lord. What no one knows is that it was not young Harold Potter that defeated Voldemort that night, but rather his older twin brother Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

He was crying, as he spied his family from around the corner. He saw his mother and father with his younger twin brother as they were opening Christmas presents. Of course, he didn't get any. He wasn't important. He wasn't needed… he was a nuisance. He gave a shaky sob before running to his room and flopping on his bed, crying into the pillow.

His hair lightened to a dreary gray, his metamorphmagus powers going out of control because of his emotions. Why wasn't he needed, why wasn't he wanted?

Why?

Well, that was a rather simple answer if you asked him when he was so sad. He was a no one, literally. His parents were famous for standing up to the Dark Lord and not dying. His brother, Harold, was famous for defeating the dark lord and living from the killing curse.

His brother was the Boy-Who-Lived.

And he? He was simple Harry Potter, a no one.

But… He wasn't a no one. He was amazing, or so he thought. He had the metamorphmagus gene! His brother didn't. So… he was special right?

He gave a sigh, before rolling over onto the bed and looked at the moon, before closing his eyes drifting off into a dark oblivion…

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS STILL ALIVE?_" His mother voice screeched, as he bolted up in bed. Getting out of bed he hurriedly raced down the hall, hoping to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Just that my dear, Voldemort is still alive…" The voice of one Albus Dumbledore said.

"B-But..! Harold defeated him didn't he? He is supposed to be gone!"

"But he isn't and that's why you and your family need to go into hiding…" His voice sounded old, and he was sighing.

"But.. But!"

"Please do not argue with me, Lily. You, James, and your children must go into hiding…"

He could imagine his mothers face, the shock of actually having to go into even more hiding then before and having to take _him_ the unwanted child.

"Okay.. We will go. Where will it be?"

There was the rustling of cloth before the old man replied. "France."

* * *

><p>Harry gave sigh before straitening his satchel, walking to school. He looked up at the sky, it was clear and there were a few stray clouds about. His family had been France for over a year now and he was 5 years old. Making his way to school, he excited made his way into the building almost running to the music room.<p>

There he met his Violin teacher, Mlle Leroy. She was young, only 24 years of age and she enjoyed teaching students. She had shoulder length blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

Her favorite student was Harry, she encouraged him to get a hold of his dreams and make them happen.

She was also the only one to know about his home situation, and knew how to speak English. She was the one that, when he stayed after school, helped him practice and realize his dream to become a composer. She was the one that really only loved him and she was like the mom he knew he should have but didn't because of his brother, who was so 'special' that he didn't have to go to muggle school like him.

But he supposed that was a good thing. If his brother had found out about Mlle Leroy he would have been pulled out of the school quicker then you can say 'Hogwarts'. So he would take what he had now and embrace it.

He loved her so much he often kept her hair color as his own. So much so that everyone at school thought he was a blonde. Of course, at home he was back to his natural color since his parents did not know about his talent.

It was hard; he had to admit, to practice the violin when his parents didn't know he played. But he always practiced whenever his parents went out with out him, which was a lot, and at school where his teacher praised him. It was probably the only time he was recognized for his own achievements and not his families. And he latched onto that praise and tried to do his best to please her, the only person to ever care about and dare he say it love him.

Around her he could be himself, around her he didn't need to hide who he was. Of course, he hid the fact that he was a wizard, but if not for that law where you couldn't tell muggles he would tell her in a heartbeat.

She complimented him, showed him he was important as well. She was his mentor, his teacher, and his _parent_. She maybe not be his mom in blood, but in heart and soul she was to him.

She was the one that taught him French and she also taught him Japanese, her second language.

_"My mother was Japanese." _She would tell him. _"It will be useful to learn it along with French. You are young enough that if you practice enough by the time that you are an adult you can be fluent."_

"_Okay Mlle Leroy!"_

_ "That's a good boy! You are so cute!" _She would then grin and pinch his cheeks and he would giggle before hugging her.

She was his best friend. She was what he lived for, what he practiced for, for hours. She was what he wanted to grow up to be, a kind person who would care for others.

She was his everything.

So it was no surprise that when _that_ happened something huge and horrible would happened.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day out, the sun was shining and birds flew. It was almost summer vacation and Harry was hurrying into his music class. He was now 8 years old. He smiled widely when he saw Mlle Leroy and she smiled back to him happily before starting class.<p>

Harry smiled as he scribbled down notes, finishing up his piece. He spent many months trying to make the best composition he could so that he give it to his teacher as a gift. It was to show her how much he loved her. He was pretty sure she would love it as well.

The bell rang and Harry went to his other classes impatient for after school and his one on one practicing time with Mlle Leroy. He could care less about all the other classes he really only cared for his music theory and composition classes, and of course Violin lessons.

Finally, his last class of the day passes and he made his way to the classroom. Mlle Leroy was in there tidying up some of the papers, perhaps tests and things she would need to grade later on. He ran up to her, hugging her. She chuckled a little, put a hand on his shoulder. "Bonjour Harry, calm down or you will trip and hurt yourself."

He nodded before putting his bag down and digging in it for his composition, he wanted to surprise her and show her how much he cared for her. Finally finding it, he took it out and handed it to her excitedly.

"Look, Mlle Leroy! I composed this for you!" He smiled widely. She looked at him in surprise, before taking the papers from her favorite student and flipping through the pages, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Harry… this is.."

"Its called 'Satsuki'!" He said. She gave him a dazzling smile that seemed a little strained. She patted his head.

"That's wonderful Harry!"

"I wrote it just for you… I wanted you to know how much I love you and care for you.." He said, blushing and shyly looking down to his feet. She smiled a little, and if perhaps he were a little older he would have noticed.

Noticed that the smile was fake.

* * *

><p>The next day found a new teacher for his music class. He looked at the board and at the new name of the teacher. He wanted to cry. Where was Mlle Leroy? Why wasn't she here? She promised him that he can practice playing 'Satsuki'! Why…<p>

He sat down in his class. Now that he thought about it, she did seem to be acting a little weird yesterday after she saw and read his composition. But why would that be? Didn't she like it? It seemed like she did if her widened eyes meant anything.

And now he was worried. Well, with good reason. In all the years that he knew his Violin teacher she had only been absent 3 times, the death of her fiancée, her fiancées funeral, and the will reading of her fiancée. Of course she didn't tell him these he had heard by ear about all of this.

When she had come back from the will reading he had hugged her and the two had sat there hugging for who know how much time.

He had heard that her fiancée didn't leave all that much money to her so she was struggling. He was worried about her, he was.

Since she was not there that day practice was canceled. Harry sighed, holding the case to his Violin in his hand as he made his way home.

* * *

><p>"Oh my! James look at this, apparently a new instrumentalist is raising the popularity ladder!" His mothers voice wafted through the house and into the room he was practicing his Violin in. He lowed The Bow and the violin itself and placed it gently down on the table next to him before walking out the room to catch what his mother was saying.<p>

"Its says here Mlle Dorothée Leroy has claimed international fame for her composition by the name of Satsuki. She used to be a primary school teacher in France before her debut and fame. She is a talented Violinist and can play other instruments as well, which includes piano and Viola. She will be having a concert in _Le Zénith_ in Paris France."

His eyes widened. That was… that was his teacher's name. And that was the name of his composition he wrote for her. He backed up from the rooms door before running, holding his ears as tears streamed down his face. She couldn't of! She loved him, she would never do anything like that! She would never hurt him like this! She knew it would hurt him!

He trusted her.

Running into his room he angrily opened the draw and took his folder of half done compositions and started ripping them one by one to shreds and throwing them around the room. He looked up into his mirror; his hair was her shade of blonde. He tried to change it back to his natural black hair color but it didn't work.

He shook as he started to sob, hugging himself. Why did she do it? He punched the mirror and it cracked and then shattered. Blood dripped down the mirror, his tears streamed down his face. He looked up into the cracked reflection his eyes strangely dull.

_ "__WHYYYYYYYY!__"_

* * *

><p>It was two days later that Lily Potter found her eldest, his eyes were puffy and he was still sniffling. She sat down on his bed and gave him a hug. While she may not of paid much attention to Harry, she was not a terrible mother. She still cared for both of her boys, and she knew Harry needed to be comforted right now.<p>

She took a look around the room at the broken mirror with dried blood encrusted on it to the various papers ripped on the ground, her eyes widened when she saw what was on them. Notes. Did her son write these? Did her son know how to play an instrument..?

She turned to the left and saw a violin and the case next to it. Her eyes widened when she saw it. And then she noticed her sons hair color, blonde.

She frowned, and hugged him closer.

* * *

><p><em>I just want to… go away. Fade, never to be seen again. Is that so wrong<em>? Who was he talking to? He couldn't remember. Who was he? He didn't know. Why was he so upset? He… didn't know.

**Don't go…** A voice whispered out as he was encircled with arms, warm, warm arms. Who was this? Why was he holding him? Why did he feel soft and warm in these strangers' arms? **Don't go please…**

_But… But… she betrayed me. Why? Was I not good enough?_

** Don't ever say that again!** The voice chided him. **You are good enough, you are!**

_Who are you…? _He asked, his voice soft and sleepy. His eyes fluttered.

**You wont remember me, but I am the one that will always protect you, my other…** He placed his hand over Harry's eyes. **Sweet dreams, Natsuki…**

That was _her_ nickname for him. He wanted to cringe at it, but for some odd reason he didn't. His eyes fluttered close, and he fell into a deep trance.

**You wont remember her or me as long as I could help it. I'm sorry Natsuki…**

And thus, Satsuki was borne.

* * *

><p>"But Albus, the boys are quite settled here in France! If we move now…!"<p>

There was a sigh, and a rustle of cloth. It reminded Harry of that day almost 5 years ago. Ever since crying on his mother he had gotten closer to her. His father though, barely paid attention to him, deciding to devote his whole entirety to Harold. Before he would have been upset over the fact that his father didn't pay attention or not love him, but now he was indifferent.

Perhaps to anyone else that would have been a bad thing, but to him it was normal.

"Lily. He knows where you live."

His mother gasped, he could just imagine her clutching at her shirt; her viridian eyes the same color as his widening.

"Where… where would we could now…?" She all but whispered.

"We need to get you out of Europe…"

"So…?"

"My dear, I am sending you to Japan. And for extra protection I am going to have to change all your names"

"So…"

"Shinomiya-san, you really should pack up…"

He could imagine her in tears.

* * *

><p>Two years later found Harry, now Natsuki, running after a shorthaired blonde boy who kept looking back at him every once in a while. Natsuki giggled as he chased after him.<p>

"Syo-chan!" He called after him.

"You idiot, get away from me! Ah!" The other, Syo-chan, said before screaming as he fell off a building. His hand quickly grabbed a hold of the side of the window he fell out of.

"Syo-chan!" Natsuki screamed before rushing over and tried to pull the other up.

"You idiot!" Syo screamed before looking down at the 12 story drop. "G-Gah!" He quickly scurried up the side of the building before collapsing next to Natsuki.

"Syo-chan was so cute~"

And of course, this was the start of a beautiful… dysfunctional friendship that might turn into something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! c: <strong>


End file.
